Mis Recuerdos
by GirlSchifffer
Summary: Christa al sufrir una traición por parte de su mejor amiga no le queda mas que recordar su vida desde su inicio. Advertencia: Si no has leido el Manga te sugiero que no leas el fic.
1. Capítulo 1: Traición

**Notas:**En primer lugar cabe aclarar que no soy dueña de Shingeki no Kyojin, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Ahora en segundo lugar… soy primeriza en esto. De hecho este es mi primer Fanfic. Así que si tengo algún error háganmelo saber. :D

Advertencias: Si no has leído el manga, te recomiendo que no leas este fic.

Ahora sí. Bienvenidos sean… disfruten!

_Capítulo 1:_

**Traición**

Iba lo más rápido que podía, intentando seguir el paso a mis demás amigos. Nos internamos al bosque rápidamente al ver un gran destello proviniendo de este, asumimos que se trataba de la transformación de alguien a un titán.

Cuando íbamos hacia aquella dirección se oyó un fuerte grito, mi corazón salto de alegría, estaba casi segura que se trataba de Ymir. De repente todos se detuvieron es seco… posaron su atención en algo, me adelante un poco para ver que era, me llene de un gran alivio al observar a Ymir en su modo titán mientras Connie le daba una ligera patada en la cabeza.

—Gracias a dios… —me acerque un poco— ¡estás bien! –grite con lágrimas a punto de derramar.

Pero algo me sorprendió, algo que jamás pensé ver, Ymir, mi mejor amiga, abrió su boca dispuesta a comerme.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de encontrarme en una obscuridad profunda.

Quería moverme, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna orden que le deba, parecía como si estuviera totalmente inmovilizada, quise gritar, decir algo, pedir auxilio… pero ya ni eso podía hacer. Me desespere, no podía ver nada, sentía un gran vacío dentro de mí, nunca creería que Ymir, mi mejor amiga haría eso, acaso… ¿estaba muerta? fue una pregunta que cruzo mi mente como un rayo. Roge para que así no fuera, una gran angustia se apodero de mí, necesitaba hacer algo, pero lo único que logre hacer fue quedarme en la misma posición desconocida, entre toda esa obscuridad… pronto mi mente me jugo una mala pasada y fue ahí cuando empecé a recordar cosas que me había promedio olvidar.

* * *

Año 835… el año en el que se supone yo nací. Era hija de nobles… pero mi llegada se dio fuera del matrimonio, por lo que la mayoría de las personas que me acompañaban me despreciaban… incluyendo a mi madre.

Pase gran parte de mi infancia escondida y encerrada en casa. Mi padre me iba a visitar siempre que podía, pero esto variaba entre semanas y meses, él era el único que me quería o por lo menos me daba una poco de su atención. Al contrario de mi madre, que siempre me miraba con un gran desprecio, nunca olvidare los constantes maltratos que recibía de ella, acompañados siempre con la misma frase de "Por tu culpa, el ya no me ama" o "Eres una deshonra para esta familia".

* * *

Año 842, yo apenas tenía 7 años, mi padre había llegado muy serio ese día.

—Historia, tenemos que hablar —dijo bastante serio.

Me tomo de la muñeca, y me llevo a mi pequeño cuarto, donde cerró la puerta, no sin antes ver afuera por si alguien merodeaba, al confirmar que no cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama a lado mío.

—Historia… —musito en voz baja—yo en verdad lo siento, siento no poder haber estado contigo todo este tiempo, siento que hayas estado aquí encerrada todo el tiempo… yo, tengo que decirte, algo de gran importancia, ¿puedes guardar el secreto?

—Ah… claro papi —dije bastante contenta y le dedique una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi hija —contesto alegre, poniendo su mano sobre mis cabellos y desordenándolos. Gesto que le respondí con una pequeña risa.

—Bien, quiero que me pongas atención —dijo seriamente—. Esta información ha ido pasando de generación en generación, esto solo se pasa de padre a hijo. No le digas nada a tu madre, es más, promete por favor no contarle de esto a nadie, a menos que sea tu hijo o hija claro está.

—Claro papa, pero… yo no tengo hijos. —dije un poco confusa.

—Jajaja, ay hija, cuando crezcas lo entenderás, ahora escucha bien… —dijo esto último en tono monótono y cambiando su cara a una muy seria.

* * *

Sentí mi cuerpo volver en sí, volví a sentir esa angustia… al parecer estaba de vuelta en ese lugar obscuro. A mi mente volvió ese pensamiento, donde mi padre me contaba sobre los temibles titanes, y el obscuro secreto que albergaban las murallas, aunque en ese momento, no entendí nada, aún era muy pequeña, es más, ni siquiera había salido para poder ver esas dichosas murallas. Para mi suerte con el tiempo fui entendiendo lo que ese día mi padre intento confiarme. Ese fue el último día que lo vi… sentí como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, y es que al día siguiente de eso, mi padre fue asesinado. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, jamás lo habría dejado salir de casa, pero después entendí que el sabia claramente que pronto moriría y yo era la única que podría llevar su carga.

Me quede en blanco después de eso… incluso sentí que pasaron horas, y yo seguía ahí, sin poder moverme, en realidad llegue a pensar que estaba muerta.

Después de un rato, caí en otro recuerdo.

* * *

Año 845, había crecido un poco, contaba con 10 años de edad, mi madre se había suicidado un año atrás, todavía recuerdo cuando entre al cuarto y ella se encontraba ahorcada en medio de la sala, sin vida. Después de ello fui encargada a un orfanatorio de una secta religiosa.

Era tratada como si fuera un bicho raro, incluso las personas grandes llegaban a dirigirme miradas de odio, incluso más de una vez me llamaron bastarda.

Mis compañeros siempre me evitaban, incluso había veces que me golpeaban, aun así, yo siempre me acostumbre a ese tipo de tratos, mi madre igual me golpeaba, pero nunca deje que me afectara y esas personas no harían la diferencia.

Pero ese día ocurrió algo que hizo que me descargara totalmente y es que ese día, una chica, su nombre era Emily si mal no recuerdo, se acercó a mí y soltó de repente.

—Así que tú eres… ¿Historia Reiss? —dijo con tono arrogante, yo solo opte por asentir tímidamente—. ¡Oh!, así que tú eres la bastarda de la que todo mundo habla —dijo con tono divertido, lo cual ignore—. Oí que tus padres nunca te quisieron… —sonrió—que tu padre era alguien insignificante y era un gran cobarde, al final no puto con todo y se suicidó —apreté mis puños, no dejaría que eso me molestara, decidí pararme de mi lugar y caminar hacia la salida más cercana.

—Vez, ¡igual de cobarde que tu padre! —oí a lo lejos que me gritaba, pero solo lo ignore—También oí que tu madre era prostituta y que te golpeaba, ¡pobre bastarda traumada! — ¿prostituta?... pero qué demonios le pasa a esa chica, fruncí el ceño y me alejé de ahí.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando esa molesta chica se interpuso en mi camino.

—Te estoy hablando, bastarda. —dijo en tono molesto.

—Me das permiso. —ignore su reclamo y pedí gentilmente que me dejara salir.

—Vez, ahora entiendo por qué tu padre se mató, cualquiera odiaría tener que estar alado de alguien como tú. —sonrió

—Bien, lo intente, en verdad… pero… —dije muy molesta, para después levantar mi puño y plantarle un gran golpe en la cara a mi compañera— ya me hartaste. —termine mi frase.

—¡Pero qué demonios te pasa! —escuche gritar atrás mío para sentir como alguien me tomaba de la muñeca con gran fuerza y me agarraba intentando detenerme.

Después de que se llevaran a Emily llorando del lugar mientras su nariz sangraba, a mí me llevaron hasta la oficina de lo que parecía ser el encargado de ese lugar.

—Así que… he oído que golpeaste a una compañera tuya, ¿eso es cierto señorita Reiss? —dijo en tono severo un señor que se encontraba sentado alado de un escritorio

—Y-yo s-solo —tartamudeaba con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, en verdad, ese hombre me daba un poco de miedo.

—Y bien. —dijo aún más molesto.

—Ella empezó. —solté de repente—. Ella empezó a insultarme y cuando intente alejarme, ella me lo impidió. —concluí

—¡Esa no es excusa jovencita! —grito muy molesto—. Esa educación no es la que se muestra aquí, a la próxima que suceda esto, te largas de aquí de inmediato, ¿¡A quedado claro!?

—S-s-si señor. —dije un tanto temerosa.

—Bien, ahora te encargaras te estos trabajos durante un mes. —me entrego una hoja donde venía lo que tenía que hacer—. Espero que recapacites lo que hiciste, esto te servirá como castigo. —dijo con tono molesto—. Ya te puedes retirar.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta… vaya, que injusto, Emily fue la que empezó todo y ahora yo soy la que tendré que hacer todo esto.

* * *

Volví otra vez en sí, estaba de regreso en esa obscura penumbra. Sentí como un cansancio me invadía completamente y me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

**…**

¿Qué les pareció?... aburrido, absurdo. Bueno aclarare algo rápidamente. Esta historia se la he escrito a un amigo… pero me gusto compartirla con ustedes.

Gracias por leer

Ahora cabe recalcar que la seguiré.

Sera semanal.

Pero de hoy hasta el domingo hare todos los capítulos que me sean posibles.

**¿Reviews?**, ¿alguna sugerencia para esta pobre escritora?


	2. Capitulo 2: Despertar

**Nota: **Bueno yo aquí de nuevo.

Agradézcanle a mi amigo que me presiono lo suficiente para que me llevara la noche en vela haciendo el capítulo dos.

Ahora… todos los que me comentaron, gracias. Por ustedes decidí seguir subiendo el fic.

**Advertencias: **_Como ya mencione anteriormente, si no te has leído el manga, no leas el fic y si lo haces lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

Sin más que agregar… comencemos!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Despertar

Abrí mis ojos, divise a lo lejos un hermoso campo verde, "¿acaso… todo fue un sueño?" pensé. Camine hacia un gran árbol que llamo curiosamente mi atención, las mariposas revoloteaban a mi alrededor, algo que me lleno de una inmensa alegría. Al acercarme lo suficiente a este distinguí una figura femenina recargada en él.

—¿Ymir? —pregunte.

—¡Oh!, Christa… que sorpresa verte por aquí. —dijo ella felizmente.

—¿Verme por aquí? —le conteste confundida—ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿dónde estamos? —dije al percatarme de que nunca antes había estado en ese lugar.

—¿No es obvio tontita? —dijo mientras revolvía mis cabellos como si fuera una niña pequeña—Estamos muertas —finalizo tranquilamente.

—¡Q-que!... ¡yo no estoy muerta!, deja de bromear Ymir, no es gracioso. —dije alterada.

—¡Hey vamos, esta vez es cierto!, no lo recuerdas, todo paso tan rápido. —dijo ella en tono serio.

—¿Recordar que? —pregunte.

—Como todos nos traicionaron, como Armin ordenaba que nos matasen, como el comándate Irwin concedía su petición, como Mikasa me degolló para hacer lo mismo contigo… ¿no lo recuerdas? —dijo sonriendo.

Retrocedí dos pasos, ¿de qué diablos hablaba?... eso debía ser una clase de broma, una maldita broma.

—¿Por qué ellos harían eso? —dije desafiante.

—No lo sé, creo que pensaban que estábamos del lado malo. —dijo excusándose.

—¡Eso es mentira! —grite mientras me alejaba corriendo de ese lugar.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?, ¿acaso era cierto eso?...

Corrí lo más rápido que pude con los ojos cerrados esperando escapar de esa pesadilla.

Sin previo aviso tropecé con algo y caí torpemente en el suelo. Sobe mi cabeza delicadamente mientras me paraba, para después subir mi vista y encontrarme con una escena horrible.

Todos mis compañeros se encontraban esparcidos al redor mío, se encontraban sin vida… pero eso no era lo traumante, lo horrible de esa escena era que todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban o decapitados, faltantes de una extremidad o llenos de sangre completamente.

Di un grito, mi panza se revolvió y las lágrimas asomaban por salir de mis ojos. De repente sentí como alguien ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Quiere saber qué paso después? —oí como me susurraban al oído.

Salte del asombro y me gire totalmente atemorizada. Vi a Ymir con un tono maligno en sus ojos.

—¿Q-que dijiste? —mi voz temblaba.

—¿Qué si quieres saber que paso después? —dijo tranquilamente.

—Ah… —no sabía que contestar.

—Ah qué más da, se ve que quieres saber. —sonrió—Todos ellos murieron a manos de Reiner y Berthold… ¡no es genial acaso! —dijo dando saltos de alegría.

—¿Quién eres tú?... tú no eres mi amiga, puede que Ymir sea la persona con el peor carácter en el mundo, pero yo la conozco bien y se ¡que nunca diría eso! —grite alterada.

—¿En verdad? dime… ¿qué hay de la vez que te traicione? ¿eh? ¿¡Acaso no pensaste eso!? —grito, mientras se acercaba más y más a mí con malas intenciones.

—De que demonios hablas Ymir, tú nunca me has traicionado. —dije dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Mentirosa!... —grito— Dime la verdad. —dijo demandante.

Yo no pude más, ella no era Ymir, me dispuse a salir corriendo, pero mi intento fue inútil al resbalar con un líquido que corría del piso.

Acaso… ¿era sangre?

Mire mi ropa y mis manos, estaba toda cubierta de sangre. Alcé mas mi vista, estaba a lado del cuerpo de alguien que pude distinguí al instante.

—Armin. —susurre mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Escuche una voz que me llamaba.

—Ven aquí, pequeña bastarda. —mi corazón dio un brinco, en ese instante temí por mi vida.

Me levante rápidamente y me dispuse a correr lo más rápido posible. Pero alguien me agarro fuerte del cabello y me arrastro por el suelo.

—Nunca debiste haber nacido, por tu culpa el murió. —oí como esa mujer me culpaba de algo, y fue entonces cuando supe que se trataba de mi madre.

Sentí como posaba sus manos sobre mi cuello, empezaba a estrangularme. Trataba de zafarme pero mi miedo me invadió más que nada, mi pulso empezó a bajar, sentía como mi visión se nublaba… caía en cuenta de que se me iba la vida.

—Te matare. —fue lo último que escuche.

* * *

Desperté lo más exaltada posible… mi corazón latía al cien por hora y sentía varias lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

No veía nada, pero sabía que estaba despierta y con vida.

De pronto me acorde de los hechos sucedidos, de cómo Ymir me comió y ahora dios sabe dónde me encontraba.

Me tranquilice un poco, al menos estaba consciente de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos no fue nada más que una pesadilla.

Paso un rato más, eso creía yo. Mi mente empezó a divagar, lo único por lo que rogaba ahora era que por lo menos poder ver un poco de luz. Suplicaba para que eso solamente fuera un sueño, una clase de broma, algo.

Queria ser libre, no quería exigía.

De repente, como ya se me había hecho costumbre volvió a mí otro recuerdo.

Año 847 estaba a punto de cumplir los 12 años. Seguía viviendo en ese aburrido orfanatorio, viviendo bajo los mismos tratos, siendo excluida como siempre, a veces deseaba ser libre, poder largarme de ahí e iniciar desde cero, pero la mayoría de edad para que salieras de esa prisión era a los 18 años y yo apenas iba a cumplir los 12, que cruel realidad, por lo menos era mejor que estar muerta.

Ese día me encontraba limpiando los corredores, tarea que me fue asignada por el pastor Nick después de ver que nunca hacia algo constructivo. Vaya mierda, ¿por qué yo era la única con estos tratos?, nunca lo sabré.

Se hacía tarde, por suerte estaba a punto de terminar, pero algo paso, escuche a lo lejos susurros y escuche mi nombre mencionar entre incoherencias.

Me acerque más hacia el lugar proveniente del ruido y logre escuchar mejor.

—¿Hablas de la chica Reiss? —dijo una voz que parecía ser de un hombre.

Al perecer hablaban en la cocina, confiados de que nadie los escucharía.

—Sí, ella, te digo hombre que si ella descubre que tiene poder sobre el clero con ese secreto que oculta estaremos perdidos. —dijo una voz diferente.

—¿Y tú que sugieres? —acaso ese esa no era la voz del… ¿el pastor Nick?

—Matarla, claro está y parecer como si todo fue un accidente. —dijo la primera voz convencida.

—Buena idea… —contesto la segunda voz—nadie sospechara, porque ella parece ser una chica muy traumada, ¡podemos hacer que parezca suicido! —me invadió un gran temor, ellos… ¿querían matarme?, acaso sabía algo para arruinar sus vidas… claro… el secreto de papa, recordé de pronto.

—Me parece bien, solo hay que decidir cómo y cuándo. —dijo el pastor Nick

Me aleje silenciosamente para después salir corriendo de ahí mismo. Entre a mi habitación totalmente alarmada y temerosa. No quería morir, todavía no era libre, no era justo. Una esperanza se apodero de mi… debía huir, lo antes posible.

Me apresure a el pequeño ropero que había alado de mi catre y lo metí todo apresuradamente en una mochila. Busque abajo del colchón y encontré lo que buscaba, un pequeño sobre que contenía dinero. Puede que fuera huérfana pero ganaba dinero cuando hacia tareas extras para las criadas.

No tome e igualmente lo deposite en la mochila. La cerré bien y me la colgué en la espalda dispuesta a salir... pero vi como la perilla giro. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo… tan cerca que estaba…

Continuara :DD

* * *

Hahahahahaha

En primer lugar, digan lo que quiera, tengo mi mente medio traumada xD

Pero bueno que esperaban leo el comic te The Walkind Dead y ahí para que vean si te traumas de por vida por tanta muerte.

En fin, gracias por leer.

Actualizare pronto.

Si es que el tiempo me deja.

Y si mi amigo me vuelve a molestar.

¿Reviews? Algo que me anime a seguir escribiendo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Comenzar desde cero

Hola, hola!  
Yo aquí nuevamente.  
Me alegro que les haya gustado.  
Tal fue mi asombro al entrar y ver tantas visitas.  
Lástima que los Reviews eran muy pocos u.u

Ahora… ¿Quién ya vio la manga #48? *u*

Estuvo hermoso, aunque me enojo como reacciono Historia cuando Ymir le dijo tal cosa. Pero que va, Hajime Isayama sabe lo que hace.

Oh también me moleste en responder los Reviews de todos, pero no muchos tiene cuenta así que al final del capítulo les responderé. ¿Ok?

Sin más que agregar, disfruten.

_***Como ya mencione, el fic es solo exclusivamente para los que se han leído el Manga.**_

* * *

_Capítulo 3: Comenzar desde cero._

Corrí rápidamente a esconderme atrás de la puerta... no fue el mejor escondite del mundo, pero no había tiempo de encontrar uno mejor. Al instante la puerta se abrió, por suerte para mí, no lo suficiente para chocar con mi cuerpo.

—Mmmmh, no hay nadie —oí que un hombre decía.

—Cierto, olvide que la puse a limpiar los pasillos, ha de estar terminando apenas —agrego el Pastor Nick.

—Hubiera sido útil que lo digiera antes —respondió una tercera voz molesta.

—Cállate, vamos de aquí antes de que alguien no vea —concluyo el otro hombre.

—¿Mañana lo haremos entonces? —pregunto el Pastor.

—Si —hablo de nuevo el primer hombre.

Cerraron la puerta y escuche como sus pasos se alejaban rápidamente para perderse después de cierto tiempo. Suspire aliviada, al parecer la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad. Espere alrededor de 10 minutos y abrí la puerta, asome mi cabeza verificando que no hubiera nadie afuera. Cuando lo confirme me quite los zapatos y salí de puntitas. Comencé a caminar lentamente, poniendo mis sentidos alerta.

Pase por el obscuro pasillo hasta llegar al comedor y trate de guiarme hacia la salida que daba al patio trasero, ya que la puerta principal siempre era vigilada. Aunque se me dificultaba un poco, todo estaba en penumbra, la luz nunca entraba allí debido a que no había ventanas en el lugar. Pero finalmente logre acostumbrar mi vista y distinguí la puerta, ya casi era libre. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando... tropecé con algo y caí al suelo ruidosamente.

—Maldición —dije en voz baja pero audible.

Me reincorpore y sujete mi mochila fuertemente. Escuche unos pasos acercarse.

"Rayos, rayos, rayos, ¿y ahora qué hago?"  
Las pisadas se acercaban más y más. Mi pulso se aceleró, deje la razón por un momento y corrí a la salida.

—¿Quien anda ahí? —escuche a lo lejos.

Abrí la puerta y salí rápidamente, pero al cerrarla hice el suficiente ruido para ser completamente descubierta.

—¡Hey tú! —escuche que gritaban al encontrarme fuera.

Corrí, necesitaba saltar el muro que me impedía salir al exterior pero no podía hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. "¿Y ahora qué?"... si no pensaba rápido me atraparían.  
Observe un gran contenedor de basura alado mío, "que más da, mi vida estaba en juego", lo abrí y salte dentro para bajar la tapa silenciosamente.  
Oí como la puerta se abría al instante en que terminaba de cerrarlo.

"¿Y mis zapatos?" me pregunte al instante en que sentir toda esa basura con mis pies descalzos. "Diablos, los olvide en el comedor".

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntaron —. No te puedes esconder de mí por mucho tiempo.

Mi corazón se aceleró, lágrimas de impotencia corrían por mis mejillas, lo único que me quedaba era quedarme callada y ver que deparaba el destino esta vez.  
Observe como la luz de la luna se colaba en un pequeño agujero que tenía el contenedor. Me acerque limpiando mis ojos y mire por él.

—Te atrapare pequeña mocosa —decía un hombre mientras caminaba con una veladora en la mano.

"Bien, necesito hacer algo oh de lo contrario estaré perdida en cuanto se le ocurra buscar aquí"... pensé y pensé lleve mis manos a la asquerosa materia que se encontraba debajo de mí, era cansado estar de cuclillas.

Agradecí internamente a mi cuerpo ya que al hacer esto me dio una gran idea, arriesgada pero grandiosa. Mire de nuevo por el oyó y pude ver que el hombre se encontraba dándome la espalda.

Era ahora o nunca tome algo duro de entre toda la basura y alce la tapa, me cerciore de que el no estuviera viendo y con un movimiento rápido lancé con todas mis fuerzas el objeto hacía la puerta. Cerré rápidamente el depósito cuidando de no hacer ruido.

—¡Te atrape! —en verdad que no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el tipo, tal vez hiciera lo que yo pensé o me descubriría en el intento.

Me llene de un gran alivio a ver que mi plan funciono. El corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta creyendo que alguien había escapado por ella, la abrió para después desaparecer.

Aproveche esta oportunidad, salí de ese asqueroso lugar y corrí hacia el muro.  
Ahora era el momento de probar mis habilidades.  
Tome mi mochila y la aventé del otro lado. Limpie mis pies descalzos. Retrocedí unos pasos y corrí para después dar un gran salto y aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas al abrupto paredón.

Mis pies flaquearon al instante y caí al suelo golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza. Me quede ahí tumbada, no quería moverme, no creía poder soportan un golpe así de nuevo.

Mire el cielo nocturno, tan hermoso era este mundo y yo no podría disfrutarlo.

"Nunca te rindas" la voz de mi padre retumbo en mi cabeza, esa frase me la había dicho la última vez que lo vi. La melancolía me invadió la instante, pero comencé a entender que si no lo intentaba no habría manera de saber si lo lograría.

—Lo intentare —dije como si le estuviera hablando con él en ese momento.

Me reincorpore, pose mi mano atrás de mi cabeza, note que pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de esta pero no me importo, apreté mis puños y dientes. "Lo lograre, tengo que" pensé mientras acelere mi paso de nuevo y me aferraba con más firmeza de aquella pared rocosa. Alce mis manos y logre avanzar un poco. Mis pies chocaban con el muro cada vez que los subía, me ardían pero aun así no me rendí, mis manos me dolían pero eso no me impidió seguir y después de tanto tiempo me sentí segura de mi misma.

Por fin llegaba a la cima de esa barrera que me impedía ser libre. Me aferre con las dos manos y trate de impulsarme con los pies pero... estos resbalaron y quede colgando por simple inercia. Pensé en soltarme ya que el dolor en mis manos era insoportable.

"Nunca te rindas" llamo mi subconsciente, reaccione y me sostuve fuertemente, "nunca te rindas" apoye mis pies "nunca te rindas" me impulse de nuevo.

—Nunca te rindas —dije mientras con todas mis fuerzas subía.

Gracias a mi padre pude llegar hasta ahí, mire del otro lado, divise que mi mochila estaba arrumbada abajo mío. Suspire de alivio y me dispuse a bajar.

—Bien aquí vamos. Con cuidado —me hable a mí misma mientras trataba de aferrarme al muro para descender.

Hubiera saltado pero... estaba demasiado alto. Lo último que quería era romperme un pie o algo por el estilo.  
Logre agarrarme a la perfección. Baje primero mi pie derecho para después bajar la mano izquierda y sujetarme con todas mi fuerzas. Hice lo mismo con mi mano y pie opuestos pero estos me fallaron y caí desde ese muro de unos 15 metros.

—¡Ahhhhh! —grite al sentir mi cuerpo caer.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada pero he de suponer que un fuerte ruido resonó en las frías y obscuras calles esa noche.

* * *

Volví en sí de nuevo. Vaya recuerdos. Parece como si mi vida estuviera llena de tragedias. Pero había algunas cosas por las que valía la pena vivir. Después de todo yo sufrí mucho pero no por ello me quejaba ya que se me permitió comenzar desde cero y así lo hice.  
Cambie mi nombre a Christa a honor de alguien muy especial para mí, alguien que me ayudo aquella noche y estoy eternamente agradecía por lo que hizo.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo. Estaba en una... ¿cama?

Me intente levantar rápidamente pero un fuerte dolor recorrió mi espina dorsal y al instante volví a acostarme.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?... estaba 100% segura que ese no era el orfanato así que...

—¡Oh! Ya despertaste. Me da alegría que te encuentres mejor —dijo una voz femenina que entraba por la puerta.

—¿Q-Quien es usted?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿cómo llegue aquí? —pregunte alterada.

—Oh querida, estas en mi casa. Llegaste aquí porque te encontré tirada en la calle, realmente estabas mal no puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido. Te traje aquí yo sola... oh también supuse que esto era tuyo —me enseño mi mochila —¿cierto?

Levante la vista para ver a la mujer mejor, al parecer era muy mayor. "¿cómo me trajo aquí si es tan anciana?" pensé.

—S-si —dije —. ¡Muchas gracias!, En verdad le agradezco de corazón que me haya ayudado pero me tengo que ir —intente levantarme pero otra vez esa punzada de dolor invadió mi cuerpo totalmente.

—Chica no te esfuerzos demasiado en verdad que cuando te encontré estabas en muy mal estado. Y he de creer que te lastimaste la espalda al ver como acabas de reaccionar en este momento —me dijo preocupada.

—Yo no quiero ser una carga para usted... —musite

—Por supuesto que no lo eres, espera aquí te traeré de comer —observe como salía de la pequeña habitación.

Mmmmh... Parecía ser buena persona pero, después de todo seguía siendo una extraña ¿no?

Toque mi frente y sentí una venda. Suspire, al final de cuentas si ella no me hubiera salvado quien sabe que sería de mí en este momento.

Después de ciertos minutos vi cómo se abría la puerta y la mujer entraba con una bandeja que tenía un plato hondo y una taza. Se acercó más a mí y lo puso en una mesita que había alado de la cama.

—Sé que no es mucho pero te servirá de algo —dijo cortésmente.

—No se preocupe, muchas gracias —le agradecí.

—Y... —comenzó a hablar mientras yo recargaba mi torso en la pared y tomaba la bandeja con sumo cuidado—he de suponer que tú eres del orfanato ¿no? —mis manos temblaron—. Déjame ayudarte que se te va caer eso —tomo la charola y me la acerco. Yo solo me limite a tomarla.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —pregunte nerviosa.

—Era fácil de saber, estabas afuera del muro que conecta con el jardín, en la noche y con una mochila que llevaba tu ropa —se explicó la anciana.

—¡Por favor no me lleve ahí de nuevo, prometo compensarle esto de alguna manera, pero no me lleve ahí de nuevo! —exclame de inmediato.

—Tranquila, no lo hare, se lo mucho que puedes una sufrir ahí —dijo compasivamente.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —le interrogue.

—Yo igual fui a uno —contesto.

—Ahh... —fue lo único que agregue.

—Pero en fin, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —me pregunto.

—Historia, Historia Reiss —respondí. —. ¿Y usted?

—Me llamo Ana Renz, pero la mayoría de la gente me dice Christa —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Christa? —alce una ceja curiosa.

—Sí, significa siervo de Cristo —aclaro ella.

—¿Por qué le llaman así? —cuestione.

—Mis padres eran muy apegados a una religión y mi madre siempre me decía así —explico—. Después ellos dos fueron asesinados y decidí dejarme ese apodo —término de explicar.

—Lo siento yo no debí preguntar algo tan personal —agache mi cabeza apenada —. Siento mucho lo de sus padres.

—No te preocupes he de suponer que tu igual pasaste por algo así —agrego ella para que no me sintiera tan culpable.

No comente nada más, solo me dedique a comer lo que me había traído y cuando termine esta recogió los trastes y se marchó para que descansara.

A media que pasaban los días mis heridas sanaban y también logre entablar una amistad con aquella gentil mujer. Al parecer me dijo que tuvo un hijo pero este murió cuando cayó el muro María y ella fue la única que se salvó. Me sentía tan mal por ella, estaba sola, igual que yo, creo que por eso logramos comprendernos a la perfección.

Yo solía hablarle de mi vida en el orfanato y la muerte de mis padres. A veces lloraba pero ella siempre me reconforto. Era muy maternal conmigo, en el sentido bueno, no como mi madre que ella no se parecía para nada a lo que mis compañeros describían como "mama".

Pasaron alrededor de 10 días y me había recuperado completamente. Ese día ayude a Ana en los quehaceres de la casa y después fui de compras con ella.

También pasamos a comprar unos zapatos nuevos para mí, ya que los anteriores los había perdido. Y por el momento llevaba unas sandalias que me la mujer me había prestado.

Mientras Christa iba a comprar algunas cosas para la comida yo me aleje un poco y pose mi vista sobre una linda mariposa. Sonreí, al parecer mi vida iba mejor solo esperaba que todo siguiera así.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado, hoy es mi cumpleaños —susurre para mí misma.

—¿Ah? —escuche atrás de mi —. ¿Tu cumpleaños dices?... por qué no me lo dijiste antes, ¿qué te parece si compramos un pastel? —propuso la anciana un tanto alegre.

—P-Pero… no es para tanto, aparte de que no tiene suficiente dinero para ello. Mejor volvamos a casa —comente.

—Tonterías, vamos por un pastel —me jalo para después entrar a una pastelería.

—Historia, ¿de qué sabor lo quieres? —me pregunto.

—Ammmm… no lo sé. Jamás he probado uno en mi vida —dije apenada.

—En ese caso… —voltio la cabeza y le dijo al tendero —deme uno de chocolate por favor.

…

Volvimos a la pequeña pero humilde casa con las compras y un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Yo nunca celebre un cumpleaños, no por lo menos con un pastel. Mi padre solía irme a felicitar pero jamás lo festejábamos en grande. Así que me sentía un poco emocionada, después de todo nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas.

Al caer la noche Christa arreglaba la mesa mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa. Al terminar de hacer esto nos reunimos y empezamos el festejo.

—¿Cuántos años cumples?

—12 años —respondí.

—Vaya… eres casi toda una mujer —rio.

—Supongo —respondí al ver como prendía unas pequeñas velas que se encontraban en el pastel.

—En fin… pide tu deseo mientras las apagas y cierra tus ojos —me explico.

Yo solo asentí. Cerré mis ojos y sople. "Deseo que esto nunca acabe".

La anciana aplaudió y me dio un abrazo. Yo solo sentía una gran alegría y calidez a la vez, por fin podía tener algo parecido a una familia. Nos dispusimos a comer el pequeño pastel, pero cuando estábamos a punto de servir llamaron a la puerta.

—Aguarda aquí —ordeno la mujer.

—Si —acepte.

Observe como salía del comedor e iba hacia la puerta. Asome mi cabeza para observar mejor quien era.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaron en tono amenazante cuando Ana abrió la puerta.

—¿Disculpe? —oí como la mujer preguntaba confundida.

—No te hagas la estúpida, la chica ¿dónde está?

Observe como la pobre mujer posaba su mano atrás y me hacia una señal. "Acaso, ¿me dice que escape?

—No sé de qué habla joven —se excusó, mientras seguía haciendo la misma señal.

—Bien no quería hacer esto pero me ha obligado —observe como el hombre tras la puerta sacaba un cuchillo y apuñalaba a la Ana.

* * *

No sé ustedes, hoy no estaba muy inspirada y esto es lo que salió.

No lo sé no me gustó mucho, pero bueno.

**Respuestas:**

**Guest: **_Gracias! Me agrada que te haya gustado el fic. Y en cuando a actualizar rápido, lamentablemente tengo deberes (ya sabes la escuela) y solo puedo actualizar una vez por semana. Espero que no te moleste._

**Vale: **_Jejejeje. Gracias en verdad. Me agrada que por lo menos unas cuantas personas hayan amado mi historia toda rara. Espero que te guste el capítulo y si no bueno intentare hacer el próximo más emocionante._

**Marko: **_¿Bonita?, pues tal vez jajaja. Gracias por comentar :D La seguiré lo prometo._

**DrahksArt****: **_Jejejejeje no pensé que en verdad haya captado también a Christa, pero gracias de todas formas. Y sigue rezando hacer si mi amigo me jode hasta que actualice más rápido. xD Pero tu tranquiz que si planeo seguir con ella y darle un final digno._

**Sora: **_Ammm… el Link no se lee xD Si te molestaría pasarlo de nuevo. Am una rápida aclaración yo no soy tan pegada a la pareja, de hecho ni me gusta el Yuri xD Pero que va, pero pienso también agregarle algo de comedia pero más adelante. Así que cuenta con ello. Gracias por comentar._

En fin eso es todo, gracias en verdad. Por comentar, por agregar a favoritos y seguir el fic. Nos leemos luego.

¿Reviews o algo para satisfacerme por el momento?


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Vivir o morir?

Pues... Yo aquí de nuevo.

Primero que nada lamenten algunas faltillas de ortografía en mis anteriores capítulos... pero el sueño a veces no te deja corregir con claridad.  
En segundo gracias por seguir el fic y por comentar. :3  
En tercero responderé los Reviews de los anónimos abajito.  
Y por último... no hay ultimo no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Así que empecemos

_*Si no has leído la manga hasta el capítulo 47 no es recomendable que leas el fic._

* * *

_Capítulo 4: ¿Vivir o morir?_

Mis ojos se abrieron drásticamente al observar tan espantoso acto. Ana forcejeaba con su atacante... al parecer quería ganar tiempo para que yo escapara.  
1, 2, 3 acuchilladas y la mujer no se rendía, a pesar de ser un como mayor en cuanto edad tenía una resistencia y fuerza asombrosa.  
Quise correr a ayudarla pero mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba en total shock.

—Nunca te rindas, ¡no lo olvides! —grito la anciana con un tono de gran dolor.

Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas y di dos pasos atrás negando rotundamente.  
4, 5, 6 apuñaladas y aun no caía.

—Christa... no... —tape mi boca con mi mano escondiendo varios quejidos que salían de esta.

Mi vista se empezó a nublar por tantas lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Observe de nuevo la escena y punzadas de culpa se apoderaron de todo mi ser provocando un sabor amargo en mi boca.  
_"Lo siento tanto, gracias por todo"_ pensé mientras reaccionaba con gran cobardía y me dirigía a toda prisa al pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba mi mochila aun sin desempacar.  
Entre a la habitación, la cerré con llave, tome mi mochila para después abrir la ventana y disponerme a saltar.  
Subí un pie al marco de la abertura y fue allí cuando retrocedí al instante.

—Soy una cobarde, creo que al fin y al cabo nunca debí haber nacido —me quede inmóvil sin siquiera molestarme en salir o escapar —. Si no hubiera huido, Ana ahora estaría bien... —fruncí mi seño en señal de rabia.

¿Por qué este mundo era tan cruel, tan injusto? ¿Porque todos con los que convivía tenían que morir? ¿Por qué la gente me odiaba tanto?  
Tal vez... solo tal vez... ellos tenían razón, debía morir.

Al demonio, si huía ahora… probablemente más personas sufrirían por mi culpa, estaba completamente segura de ello. Papa... yo lo siento tanto... mi promesa... la tendré que romper...

**Flashback**

—Mi pequeña Historia, nadie puede decirte como hacer tu vida, recuérdalo. Ningún ser humano tiene el derecho de extinguir otra vida, porque esa vida no le pertenece, absolutamente a nadie le pertenece otra vida, todos somos dueños de nosotros mismos. Así que te lo ruego, jamás dejes que los demás tomen esa elección por ti. Lucha si quieres vivir, ríndete si prefieres morir, pero recuerda que solo hay una oportunidad de estar aquí... Así que dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Vivir —conteste.

—Entonces demuéstralo cuando sea necesario... Jamás te rindas... Adiós mi pequeña.

**Fin del flaskback**

Escuche como golpeaban la puerta... Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños. _"¿Qué esperas?... Demuéstralo... ¡Ahora!"_ mi mente me imploraba a gritos que corriera, que huyera como habría querido mi padre pero simplemente estaba harta.

_"Demuéstralo, el, ella murieron por ti, ¿así es como les pagas?"_ mi subconsciente se presentó de nuevo para hacerme entrar en razón.

—Maldita mocosa, te matare al igual que a la vieja si no abres —ordenaron del otro lado de la puerta.

Mordí mi labio de coraje y tome una bufanda que estaba cerca de allí. La desgarre un poco en un clavo de la ventana y la deje colgando hacia fuera para que sirviera como señuelo.  
Tome mi mochila y la oculte debajo de la cama para después hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Observe desde abajo como la cerradura de la puerta se rompió y unos pies entraban a la alcoba. Un líquido carmesí goteaba en el suelo y las botas de este contribuían de igual manera para mancharlo aún más. El hombre se acercó a la cama yo solo me estremecí. Mi ritmo se aceleró fuertemente. Al parecer aun no quería morir, que ironía ¿no?  
Observe con este apoyaba un rodilla en el suelo y se disponía a ver debajo de la cama.  
_"Es el fin..."_ un nudo en mi garganta se formó y veía como el extraño estaba a punto de descubrirme...

—Oye estúpido —oí como alguien más llamaba al tipo, este al instante dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y se reincorporo —. ¿Que acaso no vez la ventana? —mordí mi mano para evitar hacer algún ruido.

—Cállate idiota —insulto este al instante.

—Siendo honestos yo no fui quien masacro a la anciana aquí. Idiota —recalco el otro hombre.

—Nos pagaron por esto. ¿Recuerdas? —contesto molesto —. Ni siquiera te molestaste en ayudarme con esa vieja.

—En fin, hay que ir por la chica —ignoro el otro, observe como caminaba hacia la ventana —. Parece que la chica es bastante estúpida, incluso su bufanda se atoro aquí cuando salió. Ha de estar corriendo por el bosque... Vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, ve por los caballos tenemos que ir por ella. —ordeno de inmediato, al parecer él era el líder.

El otro bufo molesto y los dos salieron del cuarto.  
Me quede allí por unos momentos, no hice ningún ruido, deje mi mente en blanco y después llorare. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?  
Por fin tenía algo parecido a una familia... y ahora todo se iba a la mierda tan de repente, vaya cumpleaños.

Calle mis sollozos rápidamente. Me podían escuchar... es más tenía que salir de allí antes que ellos se dieran cuenta que yo no había huido aun.  
Ya habría tiempo para lamentos ahora tenía que irme, si no sus muertes serian en vano.

Salí de abajo de la cama, mi vestido se ensucio de la sangre que estaba embarrada en el suelo, sin embargo no me moleste, recargue mi mano en el suelo recién manchado de ese líquido rojo que conocía a la perfección y tome mi mochila, después me reincorpore por completo. Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí silenciosamente para ver si ellos ya se habían marchado... No había señales de nadie, salí silenciosamente, asome mi cabeza desde la cocina y puede ver que todavía había alguien en la casa, al parecer era el que había autonombrado el líder, me agache al instante y tape mi boca con la mano, con la otra me recargue, pero esta tenia sangre, lo cual causo que yo resbalara.  
Caí de costado, frente a los ojos de este. Alce mi vista encontrándome con sus obscuros ojos, temblé de miedo al instante. _"Ahora sí que todo se ha ido a la basura"_ pensé de repente mientras lágrimas de miedo escurrían por mis mejillas.  
Pero nada sucedió, me ignoro por completo y dirijo su vista al cadáver de Ana desangrándose en el suelo.

—Suerte niña —dijo mientras salía de la casa y cerraba de un portazo.

Recargue mis manos en el suelo y mire hacia abajo. Tal era mi asombro, ¿por qué me dejo con vida?  
Oí como caballos se alejaban de allí poco a poco. De pronto un ataque me enviado completamente. Lleve mis dos manos a la cabeza y grite. Jalaba mis cabellos de ansiedad mientras sollozaba en el suelo. Parecía una completa loca en ese momento, pero no me importo, necesitaba desahogarme. Llore hasta más no poder, me quede tendida en el suelo unos minutos y me pare lentamente.  
Mis ojos estaban hinchados, dirigí mi vista al cuerpo inerte de Ana. Camine hacia ella y me hinque, el charco de sangre manchaba mi ropa aunque no me importo mucho.

—Christa, lo siento tanto. Juro que tu sacrificio no será en vano —le prometí mientras la observaba.

Al parecer lo que había terminado con su vida era un cuchillo enterrado en su garganta.

—Vaya cumpleaños, ¿no? —pregunte a la nada mientras me levantaba con lágrimas en los ojos y caminaba a la habitación.

Tome una sabana y volví para cubrir su cuerpo.

—Gracias por todo, jamás lo olvidare —me encamine al baño y lave mis manos, después me cambie y salí de aquella casa.

* * *

Volví de nuevo a ese lugar obscuro.  
Sentí como un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta.  
Gracias a esa gran mujer, sigo aquí. Por eso me puse Christa, por eso yo soy tan amable yo prometí ser su legado.  
Y en cuanto a aquel hombre sigo sin comprender por qué me perdono la vida.  
¿Lastima, pena, compasión…?  
Hasta la fecha sigo sin entenderlo.

_"Me preguntare, ¿que harán los otros en este momento? Espero que estén bien" _pensé mientras miraba el vacío infinito.

Me quede así un rato con pensamientos revueltos en mi cabeza hasta que oí algo muy parecido a unos gritos. "_¿Que estará pasando?_ " No lo sabía, es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Tal vez estaba muerta, tal vez estaba delirando y moría pronto.  
_"Maldición... ¡no!_" No puedo morir así, no ahora. _"__Ymir... ¿por qué hiciste esto?__Yo siempre confié en ti.__Si tan solo podría saber el porqué, te perdonaría al instante...__"__  
_  
Volví a sentir angustia. ¿Por qué no podía saber dónde estaba y que sucedía?  
_"Necesito vivir, tengo que. Quiero proteger a mis amigos, quiero salvar a Ymir aunque me cueste la vida. No quiero morir tan patéticamente.__Necesito encontrar una forma de salir de aquí... de huir de esta pesadilla."_  
Siempre había hecho eso ¿no?

Recordé el por qué estaba aquí. Como es que me había metido en este lio... la razón por la cual estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida protegiendo a mis amigos…

* * *

Corría a más no poder de esa casa. Incluso se podría decir que escapaba de mi propia sombra. No sabía a donde iba, tan solo miraba al frente sin detenerme. Empezaba a cansarme, tenía bastante hambre, en primer lugar me fui de esa horrible escena sin siquiera tomar algo de comer… que genio. Corrí un buen rato por esas calles húmedas y frías hasta que mis pies no dieron para más.

Me deje caer de rodilla al suelo y tome una bocanada de aire. _"Si tan solo podría olvidar todo lo sucedido"_

Alcé mi vista hacia el cielo estrellado. Recuerdo que mi padre alguna vez me dijo que allí es donde íbamos al morir, siempre me pareció una tontería. Pero aun pareciéndome eso cuando miraba ese hermoso edén nocturno lograba retomar fuerzas.

Lleve mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y me pare. Esta vez la angustia desapareció de nuevo, _"gracias papa, gracias Ana prometo que no moriré"._

Camine a paso lento por las empedradas calles, no sabía a donde me dirigía, tampoco que haría o donde viviría pero estaba totalmente segura que aun así no me rendiría.

Estuve vagando unos 20 minutos, mis parpados pesaban, quería descansar en ese mismo instante pero no era lo bastante estúpida para bajar la guardia. Camine un poco más y me detuve al escuchar voces provenientes de un callejón. Retrocedí un poco, negué con la cabeza y di media vuelta para alejarme de allí.

Al instante choque con un hombre que estaba detrás mío. Salte espantada, _"mierda."_ Intente escapar, tenía miedo siendo sinceros. Pero sujetaron mi brazo impidiendo mi huida.

—¡No, suéltame! —grite espantada.

El tipo no dijo nada y me jalo hasta aquel callejón mientras yo le imploraba que me soltase.

—¡Hey! Chicos. Miren lo que me encontré caminando por ahí solito —hablo mientras me introducía a ese obscuro pasadizo.

Estaba angustiada. _"¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Ahora qué harán conmigo? Esto es malo." _Divise a dos hombres más, me miraron con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

"_Necesito huir, zafarme, hacer algo, ¡ahora!" _Solté un codazo a mi opresor pero este no hizo nada y continuo avanzando. Salte, retrocedí, intente correr… nada funciono. Mi pulso se aceleró y caí en cuenta que esta vez no saldría de ese lio. Desesperadamente con todas mis fuerza intente soltar un fuerte punta pie a mi agresor pero este lo esquivo al instante, tomo mis dos manos a la fuerza y me inmovilizo fuertemente. No iba a llorar, no quería parecer débil, no sabía que me harían pero aun así nada de eso me daba buena espina.

—Parece que al fin has traído una buena —escuche como uno de esos hombres hablaba feliz.

—Sí, esta vez nos divertiremos. Pude que sea una cría pero… hombre mírala es muy buena —respondió el otro.

"_¡Mierda… mierda. No, no!"_ empecé a agitarme al instante. Comprendí que esos hombres me querían… violar. Pataleé e intente zafarme, deseaba hacerlo, correr de allí y olvidar todo el asunto pero esta vez la vida no me daba tanta suerte.

—Por favor, no lo hagan —suplique, esta vez sí que estaba llorando, me fue tan inevitable.

Observe como estos dos se me acercaban peligrosamente.

—¡Auxilio! —grite —. ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! — grite pero inmediatamente me taparon la boca con una cinta.

Después me quitaron mi mochila y la aventaron. Amarraron mis manos con una soga, yo solo me queje y solté patadas pero no me sirvió de nada.

Tres contra una, que injusto… me retorcí al sentir como uno de esos malditos cerdos tocaba mis pechos. Solté lágrimas de impotencia y me removí violentamente mientras le solté una gran patada en la cara a ese maldito degenerado.

—Maldita mocosa, supongo que yo hare los honores —dijo molesto.

Se lanzó sobre mí mientras los otros dos miraban expectantes. Me levanto la falda sin ninguna vergüenza y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme…

—¡Oigan ustedes! —alguien grito a la lejanía —. Malditos degenerados, aléjense de ella.

Todos se reincorporaron y miraron con burla a aquel… ¿chico?

No lo podia ver bien seguía tendida en el suelo un tanto agitada. _"Creo que al fin y al cabo si tengo un poco de suerte, supongo" _pensé mientras estabilizaba mis latidos.

—Mocoso es mejor que te largues de aquí si no quieres terminar muerto —comento uno de mis agresores.

—No me iré. Dejen a la chica en paz, ahora mismo —contesto mi defensor con gran enfado.

—Como quieras, chicos mátenlo en este momento —ordeno ese horrible hombre.

Volteé mi cabeza, al momento observe como los dos hombres corrían con navajas en sus manos dispuestos a atacar a ese chico. Me removí incómodamente de mi lugar e intente zafar mis manos pero no lo logre. No podía dejarlo solo, él estaba arriesgando su vida para protegerme.

Me detuve al ver como el joven esquivaba perfectamente los ataques de ellos sin ningún problema. Después con gran agilidad les quito sus navajas y los noqueo con un fuerte golpe.

—Maldito chico, yo acabare contigo en este momento —contesto el último que quedaba y se acercó hasta él.

Sin embargo, aquel chico no se acobardo y de un solo golpe derribo al último atacante. Aterrados, esos malditos degenerados huyeron del lugar. Observe como este caminaba hacia mí, note que era alto y rubio. Su cara denotaba preocupación, se hinco alado mío y me quito lo tela que me impedía hablar de la boca.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunto mientras desataba mis manos —. ¿Esos degenerados te tocaron?

—N-No… no lo hicieron, g-gracias ya me siento mejor —le agradecí tímidamente.

Después de que mis manos quedaran libres me ayudo a levantarme.

—¿Pero que hace un chica como tú aquí a estas horas de la noche? —pregunto preocupado.

—Y-yo… no tengo a donde ir y… —mi voz e quebró en ese instante. Otra vez empecé a llorar en tan solo recordar las imágenes de esa mujer siendo asesinada, el solo se limitó a abrazarme y me intento calmar mientras acariciando mi cabello.

—Salgamos de aquí. ¿Ok? —ofreció.

Asentí con la cabeza y pregunte de repente.

—¿Y mi mochila? —me separe de él y la vi tirada a unos cuantos metros de mí.

—Permíteme —agrego el chico mientras caminaba hacia esta y la tomaba —. Aquí tienes —me regalo una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias, en verdad gracias —me pare de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla en muestra de agradecimiento —. Ahora debo irme —tome la mochila y me la colgué en la espalda para salir caminando de ese lugar.

El al instante se sonrojo y corrió atrás de mí.

—Oye… espera. Dices que no tienes a donde ir, ¿cierto? —afirmo el mientras caminaba a lado mío.

—S-Siii —conteste apenada.

—Por qué no vienes conmigo, yo te cuidare —dijo él.

—No es necesario, gracias

"_Cualquiera que este conmigo morirá, así de fácil, lo siento" _pensé mientras suspiraba.

—Hey vamos, es de noche y esta helando acá afuera. ¿Piensas dormir en la calle? —interrogo.

—Solo… déjame en paz. Gracias por la ayuda en verdad pero no quiero ser una carga para nadie —respondí mientras aceleraba el paso.

—No lo eres, de ser así no te hubiera salvado. Vamos solo esta noche, no te afectara tanto —rogo.

—No necesito de tu caridad —respondí.

¿Desde cuando me había vuelto tan fría?, quien sabe. Pero era claro que no quería ver a otro morir.

—Solo te quiero ayudar, por favor, confía en mí.

Suspire. Tan solo era un día ciertamente. Moría de frio. Tenía hambre_. "Vamos dile que si"_

—De acuerdo… —acepte.

—Genial. A propósito… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

"_¿Mi nombre?" _Temí que si le decía mi verdadero nombre también podría correr peligro. Lo mejor era mantener uno falso. Esconderme bajo un alias falso era lo mejor por ahora, así podría proteger a los que me rodeaban. Pensé rápidamente… y una voz familiar sonó en mi cabeza _"Christa significa ciervo de cristo"_

—Christa… Christa Renz —dije al instante —. ¿Y tú? —pregunte.

—Reiner… Reiner Brain —contesto.

* * *

Tan tan tan… asombro *o*

xD

Ok bueno, es que mi amigo al que le escribo el fic ama la pareja de Reiner x Christa y me pidió que pusiera de galán a Reiner. xD

Pero no se preocupen no haré parejas en este fic… o bueno si ustedes me lo piden pues intentare hacerlo.

Siento que estuvo muy largo…

_**Respuestas:**_

**Sora:** Si de hecho me acorde de Mikasa cuando lo escribía. Pero me pareció algo raro que fuera una pistola o algo así porque arruinaría el desarrollo de mi historia. Gracias por leer.

**Vale: **Listo, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Ahora espera el quinto xD Saludos.

En fin

No leemos luego.

¿Reviews?...

De hecho note que alrededor de unas 60 personas leen el fic… malos u_u

No comentan nada u_u

Pero va, va.

Ok ya xD

Adiosin.


	5. Capitulo 5: Prevalecer

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! No todavía no he muerto. Solo que pase por una depresión… sí creo que algunos entenderán. El escuadrón de Rivaille, yo los amaba. Creo que varios y varias han notado que me encanta el Rivaille x Petra es por ello de mi depresión. Y una se pregunta: "¿Si ya leyó la manga?" pues si pero una herida se volvió a abrir en mi u_u

Bueno dejemos esto de mis traumas a lado y pasemos a algo más importante. ¿Ya leyeron el numero 49?... si yo sé que sí. Fue muy impresionante. No pensé que Irvin perdería un brazo, si yo pudiera le daría uno pero lo necesito xD Como suelo decir: "Es de machos perder el brazo" Jejejey perdón es que yo leo el comic de The walking dead. En fin en fin. Termine con cara de o.o cuando al final aparece el titán que se comió a la mama de Eren. Vaya que Isayama nos trolea… pero bueno al menos él no es como Tite Kubo (creador de Bleach) el sí es malo.

Pues bueno, la vida sigue y este fic igual. Perdón por la demora. Lo escribí ayer pero mi gato se subió al teclado y no sé qué carajos hizo, por ello tuve que volver hacer todo. Gatos -.-

_*Si no has leído la manga hasta el capítulo 47 no es recomendable que leas el fic._

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Prevalecer_

Ninguno comento nada después de ello. Nos quedamos callados completamente. Solo intentaba seguir el paso del tal Reiner. En la mañana me iría a quien sabe dónde, lejos del distrito. ¿Qué haría?, quien sabe, lo único que quería es seguir viviendo eso es lo que quisiese mi padre y Christa. Después de todo este mundo era cruel, pero muy hermoso. Solo había una oportunidad de vivir en él, quien sabe cuándo uno moriría pero necesitaba gozar de los pequeños momentos… yo nunca había experimentado algo por el estilo por lo que me convencí a mí misma de empezar de nuevo. Sonreí, tenía que ser fuerte después de todo, perseverar, luchar por la oportunidad de vivir en este mundo atemorizado por aquellos monstros denominados titanes.

De repente el chico se paró y lo mire con curiosidad. Volví mi vista al frente y divise una pequeña cabaña. No era grande, pero al parecer allí vivía.

—Espera aquí —hablo mientras camina y se internaba a la choza.

Me quede allí parada un rato, mis pies empezaron a temblar por el frio por lo cual me abrace a mí misma para entrar un poco en calor. Escuche gritos provenientes de la pequeña casa, me acerque a la puerta y pose mi oído en la madera sólida. Tenía curiosidad ¿acaso no era bien bienvenida en este lugar? Si era así me iría en seguida. Repentinamente abrieron la entrada y caí torpemente al suelo. Pose mi vista hacia arriba y vi a una chica de cabellera rubia y corta. Me dedico una mirada fría y seca, no dijo nada solo se me quedo viendo, después suspiro con pesadez.

—¿Tu eres la chica que salvo aquel idiota de Reiner? —me pregunto monótonamente.

—A-ah sí. Si soy una molestia me iré en seguida… lo s-siento… —me levante rápidamente y me dispuse a irme.

—Déjala Annie —escuché otra voz desconocía y dirigí mi vista al ente masculino que musito esto—. Es peligroso estar a fuera. Pasa en verdad no es para nada una molestia. Reiner dijo que solo sería por un día así que eres bienvenida —me hablo cortésmente, al parecer era un joven de alta estatura, bastante grande a mi vista, tenía el cabello negro y corto.

—G-gracias. Prometo no ser un estorbo. Es más mejor me voy… —tartamudeé nerviosa, en verdad la chica de mirada seria me ponía la piel de punta.

—Vamos Christa, déjame ayudarte, por lo menos esta noche —reapareció la voz de Reiner invitándome a pasar.

—Que se largue, eso quiere, no hay nada que puedas hacer idiota —comento secamente aquella chica llamada Annie mientras se adentraba en la cabaña.

—No le hagas caso, ella es un poco pesimista. Por favor pasa estás en tu casa —cortésmente mi salvador me invito a pasar mientras me regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

"_No entiendo el porqué de su insistencia, pero de quien me preocupó es de la chica rubia no de ellos"_ pensé para mí misma mientras tímidamente caminaba hacia la choza. Al fin adentro Reiner cerró la puerta y me hizo señas para que le siguiera. Lo seguí con la mirada perdida, temblaba de nerviosismo. Me ínsito a que tomara haciendo en una silla a lado de una mesa. Yo solo obedecí.

—Dime, ¿tienes hambre? —inquirió seriamente.

—P-pues… —mi estómago rugía, no había cenado, claro que tenía hambre pero me daba pena decirlo.

—Vamos no sea tímida —comento riendo.

Me acercó un pan y un vaso de leche sin que yo le hubiera dicho que las quería. "Qué más da…" me excuse mientras alzaba mi mano fría para tomar un poco.

—G-gracias, lamento darles problemas —agregué apenada mientras llevaba un poco de pan a mi boca.

—Por supuesto que no eres una problema, después de todo hay que apoyarse unos a otros en estos tiempos difíciles. Lamento no poder darte más, pero la comida escasea mucho por aquí, desde que el muro María cayó nada ha vuelto a ser igual —comento un tanto melancólico.

—Oh vaya, lamento oír eso pero yo nunca he sufrido por ello, por lo menos no antes. Ahora mírame, soy un desastre —empecé a abrirme hacía el sin razón alguna, me sentía muy sola a decir verdad.

—¿En verdad? ¿Acaso eres de familia rica o algo por el estilo? —interrogo bastante asombrado.

—N-no exactamente, soy huérfana. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en un orfanatorio… allí me daban todo —dije con voz ronca.

—Oh perdona no debí preguntar…

—Descuida. Gracias por salvarme —le regale una sonrisa sincera, el solo retiro la vista un tanto sonrojado.

—Y dime Christa ¿A dónde piensas ir? —cuestiono—. Recuerdo que dijiste que no tenías a nadie, así que…

—Eso no te importa —menciono una tercera voz, si era de aquella rubia—. Lo único que importa es que pase la noche segura aquí y mañana se marche.

—Si lo se Annie —comento el secamente.

—Vamos chicos no peleen, menos frente a nuestra invitada —se presentó una cuarta voz en la escena—. Hola Christa ¿cierto? —asentí—. Yo soy Bertholdt y ella como ya habrás escuchado es Annie —señalo a la chica.

—Como sea —agrego Annie mientras se iba a paso lento para después desaparecer de la casa.

—Vaya parece que no está de humor hoy ¿cierto? —Reiner se dirigió a Bertholdt.

—Déjala Reiner, ella siempre es así —la defendió el más alto mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

Yo no dije nada solo me limite a comer mientras ellos charlaban como si nada, cuando termine me quede sentada un rato sin decir nada.

—Bien parece que has acabado, ya es muy tarde. ¡Ahhh! —se estiro y bostezo el rubio mientras tomaba mi vaso y lo depositaba en el lavabo.

—Christa no es por parecer grosero pero cuéntame. ¿A dónde iras? —me pregunto el pelinegro.

—Y-yo en verdad no lo sé... —comente negando rotundamente.

—Reiner, ¿cuándo nos iremos? —pregunto el chico a su compañero.

—Mmmh si las cosas marchan bien supongo que en una semana —comento pensante el hombre.

—Dime Christa, ¿qué te parece si te alojas con nosotros hasta entonces?

—N-no lo siento, no puedo aprovecharme… —mi voz temblaba en verdad solo quería irme de allí.

—Vamos mujer, solo una semana. Tal vez puedas pensar en que harás hasta entonces —Reiner intento animarme.

—Me v-vendría bien, pero creo que mejor lo pensare —baje la mirada.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Si lo a que le tienes miedo es a Annie no te preocupes ella no pasa mucho tiempo por aquí —dijo divertido el rubio.

Abrí los ojos, mire a los dos chicos que me miraban suplicantemente. Mi mente me imploro que aceptara su oferta, pero sabía que lo bueno nunca duraba. Menos para mí.

—Si no les soy de molestia… entonces supongo que s-si —al fin accedí un tanto indecisa.

—Eso es estupendo, ven te mostrare donde dormirás —hablo Reiner estupefacto.

Yo solo me pare torpemente y lo seguí. Me mostró una litera al fondo del cuarto.

—Vez la planta baja, allí duerme Annie. En la de arriba duerme Bertholdt y yo —explico alegremente—. Perdona, es todo lo que tenemos así que tendrás que compartir cama con la insoportable de Annie.

Palidecí, acaso tendría que pasar la noche con esa mujer de aspecto tétrico, mejor dormía en la calle. Estaba segura, prefería eso mil veces.

—… —no comente nada solo me limite a quedarme parada sin decir una palabra.

—Vamos, no es tan malo. Annie no suele quejarse, puede dar miedo pero hasta allí llega —de nuevo se presentaba el más alto del grupo defendiendo a aquella joven.

—Supongo, gracias chicos. No saben cuánto se los agradezco. Prometo no ser una carga —comente mientras al fin me quitaba la mochila y la colocaba a lado de un cajón.

—Que duermas bien —se despidió dulcemente Reiner.

—Gracias igual ustedes —me quite los zapatos y me recosté en la cama, no me importo cambiarme, moría de sueño. Me acobije y me hice a lo orilla ya que quien sabe cuándo llegaría aquella rubia no quería ser un molestia.

Las luces se apagaron, cerré los ojos derrotada, mañana sería un nuevo día, el día en el que iniciaría desde cero. No pude evitar tener horribles pesadillas esa noche donde Ana moría, o donde mi padre me dejaba, que más daba, después de todo pase por algo "difícil" como dirían algunos.

* * *

Pronto regrese a aquella cárcel en la que me encontraba desde hace sabe cuánto. Vaya, que bien puesta tienen la máscara algunas personas, tanto era así que no me di cuenta como en verdad eran ese trio. Eran unos asesinos, los traidores, las personas por las cuales muchas personas murieron, por la cual el mundo se había vuelto aún más cruel y despiadado. Los odiaba, no podía creer que todo este tiempo hayan tratado de aprovecharse de mi gentileza. Odiaba a cada uno de ellos empezando por Annie, si aquella titán hembra que masacro a cientos de soldados de la legión de reconocimiento por su propio benefició, la que intento matar a mis amigos, y según había oído de Eren la que mato al Escuadrón de unos de los mejores soldados de la humanidad. Trágico ¿no? Según había oído cuando estaba a la custodia de Nanaba y Mike con los demás que aquella mujer amable de nombre Petra se iba a casar con el sargento. También que Erd había dejado una viuda y de igual manera otras dos familias habían sido destruidas por la muerte de sus hijos: Auruo y Gunter. Vaya todos sufrían, más que yo. Nunca me quejaba, jamás lo hacía. Los demás la pasaban peor que yo.

Después pensé en Reiner, el quien me salvo, quien se convirtió en mi héroe por un tiempo indefinido, vaya mierda en la que la había envuelto. Confió en el y al enterarse de que él era el Titán Acorazonado le dio asco en solo pensar en el tiempo que compartió con él. Si tenía la oportunidad no dudaría en matarlo con sus propias manos aunque le costase la vida. Al menos así seria al fin de ayuda para la humanidad.

Al final, a su mente acudió aquel tímido chico, el causante del destrozo de las murallas. Si, el titanesco Bertholdt. A decir verdad, siempre tuvo una imagen borrosa de él. Pensó que era buena gente, igual que Ana cuando lo conoció pero ahora sentía un coraje terrible al haberlos comparado. Juraba que se las pagarían por la gran mentira en la que la hicieron caer. Ellos debían morir, pero ¿quién en este mundo no lo merecía? Todo estaba podrido. Aun así, había que perseverar.

"_Ahhh Ymir ¿en qué te has convertido?"_ si tan solo supiera que pasaba.

La corriente de pensamientos me resultaba cruel, bastante, pero no me quejaría. No hasta que supiera que sucedía. ¿Por qué en un momento tan crucial recordaba mi vida? Tal vez… esto era a lo que se referían con muerte, pero… me rehusaba a aceptarlo. Todavía no era hora de partir, lo sabía. Pero la muerte era algo que nos pasa sin saber… que vida. Sentí un temblor. No, no era en mi cuerpo, era como si mi ambiente se estremeciera. ¿Una señal tal vez?

Nunca fui feliz en realidad, pero tampoco podía quejarme. Tuve buenos amigos, personas que me apoyaron. Momentos divertidos y que siempre atesoraría. Aunque la mayoría fuesen una mentira…

Me estaba perdiendo en otro recuerdo… ¿Qué seria ahora?

* * *

—Oye Christa. Levántate ya. Mira que se hace tarde —oí como me llamaban a los lejos.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente. Me encontraba en una colina. Era muy bonita. Bastante. Un lugar al que me gustaba ir los días que estuve con ese trio de compañeros. Hoy nos marchábamos. Después de días de conversaciones decidí algo, me reclutaría en la milicia. Era de lo único que podría vivir. No estaría sola ya que ellos pensaban entrar desde hace tiempo. Me habían contado días atrás que planeaban entrar a la Policía Militar y vivir dentro de las murallas. Al principio me pareció una idea egoísta, pero era lo mejor. Me decidí, y les pedí ir con ellos. Ciertamente había formado un lazo de amistad, exceptuando a Annie con ella casi no conviví.

—Vamos chica. Se nos hace tarde —me llamo de nuevo Reiner.

Me reincorpore y talle mis ojos mientras bostezaba.

—Sí, perdona —me disculpe mientras caminaba con él devuelta a mi temporal hogar.

Ya hacía tiempo que había abandonado el temor de que ellos muriesen por mi culpa. Lo olvide al pasar tan buenos momentos. Reiner era muy divertido a decir verdad, tenía un gran sentido del humor. Annie nunca hablaba, y que decir de Berth él era extremadamente tímido. Pero aun así la pasaba bien con ellos.

—Así que… hoy partimos. Es una pena, pero supongo que tengo que seguir mi camino, más bien debemos. Al menos no estaré sola —sonreí, Reiner siempre me vio como una diosa, le encantaba que sonriese.

—Sí. Me alegra que estés aquí. Ya faltaba una chica que actuara como tal en el grupo —comento alegre.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino. En la entrada de la casa se encontraba Bertholdt y Annie con el equipaje ya fuera.

—Al fin llegan —comento Berth, mientras Annie tomaba su propia maleta y caminaba sin agregar algo.

—Perdonen me quede dormita. Jejeje —reí un poco nerviosa y me colgué mi mochila.

Los demás chicos igual hicieron lo mismo y caminamos en silencio.

—Oye Reiner —le hable a mi amigo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

—¿Hasta dónde dices que tenemos que ir? Lo siento sabes que soy mala en es de direcciones —comente apenada.

—Ah no es muy lejos a lo mucho tardamos una media hora. Así que despreocúpate —comento como si nada y siguió caminando.

Dicho y hecho pasaron alrededor de unos 30 minutos y habíamos llegado. Varias personas igual se encontraban en el lugar. Al parecer primero tenías que inscribirte. Nos separaron así que me despedí de mis amigos y les desee suerte. Los abrace muy feliz, también a Annie pero ella se quejó. Me forme en mi fila designada. Era raro, ¿estaba emocionada? Al fin podía ser algo en la vida…

—Vaya. Nunca vi a alguien tan entusiasmado por marcar su propia muerte —comento una mujer atrás de mí.

Me sobresalte y la observe. Era alta, de tez un poco morena y de cabello oscuro. También tenía pecas.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunte un poco enojada.

—Jajaja. Descuida solo era una broma —rió la pelinegra.

—Ah… claro —comente mientras la ignoraba.

—Vamos no te enojes. Mira que te parece si empezamos de nuevo. Soy Ymir ¿y tú? —agrego.

—Christa —conteste secamente.

—¿En verdad? Oh será acaso que intentas ocultarme algo —reprocho en tono serio.

Palidecí, acaso… ¿ella sabía mi pasado? Y si era otro verdugo que mandaron para acabar con mi vida…

—Haha. Chica te tomas todo en serio. Mira eres la que sigue —me hizo ver que era mi turno.

—Oh gracias —comente nerviosa y de inmediato corrí para registrarme.

"_Que chica tan rara"_ pensé para mi mientras hacía mis tramites de solicitud.

* * *

En fin lo cortare hasta aquí. Así que nos leemos hasta el próximo. A lo mejor y ya nadie lo lea por la tardanza pero que va.

Promesas son promesas.

Y juro terminarlo :D

¿Reviews?


End file.
